Je sais
by ItiMoonBlack
Summary: O.S Fic CADEAU ANNIVERSAIRE Lirius Je sais...Tu sais...Cependant,parfois il plus facile de feindre...Yaoi.Rémus.Sirius
1. Je sais

Kikou!Jamais deux sans trois...

**Pour toi, Liri! Je te souhaite un très** **très** **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE**!

Tiens voilà du gâteau au chocolat, souffle bien tes bougies et mange le vite avant que Sid et moi ne fassions une bétise...XDPetite Liri,je t'adore! Merci pour le fofo!!(Ainsi qu'a Pad ; ) A qui je pense très fort!Poutous)

Pleins de bizous et un gros Hug!!

Bien sûr, cet O.S ne serait pas ainsi sans ma beta, ma Lwella, Merci!!Merci à toi qui n'as jamais de repos avec moi entre mes textes et mes emails!!Et qui doit corriger des montagnes de fautes!!Kissouilles ma Lwel-chan!

* * *

"**Toute ressemblance avec des personnages existant ou ayant existé serait purement fortuite, l'auteur décline toute responsabilité en cas de poursuite!" **Le gauche...

* * *

**Disclamer** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Cette histoire est à moi! **Et** **Moony aussi...**

**Pairing** Mes amours!

**Rating :** M, je pense pas que ça soit assez citronné pour être du MA... ; ) Prude ne continuez pas!!Homophobes, réfléchissez un peu à quel point vous êtes de g... c... Non vous n'êtes pas d'accord? En tout cas vous pouvez partir loin!!

Le titre n'a rien a voir avec le magnifique Cali! ; )

Liri, en espérant que ça te plaise!Moi je vais aller où tu sais...sous ma couette enfin j'ai pris un duvet...

* * *

Poudlard : classe d'Histoire de la magie. L'un des rares cours où l'on pouvait compter les moutons, faire ses devoirs, prévoir ses prochaines vacances, ses mauvais tours, jouer au pendu, écrire des histoires, réfléchir à sa liste de cadeaux de Noël, regarder les nuages…ou jouer à certains _jeux_ dans le coin sombre au fond de la classe…

Et c'est justement vers le fond de cette classe que Rémus John Lupin âgé de 17 ans, en septième année et en pleine crise de « je ne pense qu'à _ça_ » aurait aimé se trouver, avec un certain brun aux yeux bleus…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table derrière lui où James et Sirius parlaient et riaient tout en notant des choses sur un parchemin.Il les trouvait fort excités depuis quelques jours et il espérait secrètement que cela avait un lien avec son anniversaire qui avait lieu vendredi, dans deux jours.

Sirius leva les yeux vers lui. Ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire du brun suffit à faire sourire bêtement Moony qui n'écouta plus le professeur Binns débiter son cours d'une voix monocorde.

Un coup de coude de Lily suffit à le réveiller. Elle lui faisait les gros yeux mais le tremblement de ses lèvres trahissait le sourire qu'elle réprimait. Elle savait où et vers qui était tourné les pensées de Rémus…

Ce dernier reprit méticuleusement les notes du cours tout en se gardant de se retourner. Parfois, il pouvait sentir le regard de Sirius sur lui. Ce n'était pas qu'une impression, non il le savait, il le sentait... Ses sens exacerbés pouvaient se révéler un délicieux atout…

L'horloge sonna enfin la fin du cours. Il s'étira, fit craquer ses doigts et rangea ses affaires. Les autres étaient tous sortis rapidement et tel un troupeau, ils se hâtaient vers la salle commune pour y déposer leur sac.

Prongs avait certainement emmené Lily, sa petite amie depuis quatre mois, dans un recoin du château. Janvier avait été une rude période pour eux tous : James avait perdu des membres de sa famille dont sa mère.Avant cette sombre période, entre eux, c'était tantôt amical quand le brun était « calme », tantôt explosif quand il faisait des déclarations enflammées à sa belle.

Et à la saint Valentin, alors qu'il était de train de jouer avec sa fourchette, ne mangeant plus grand chose, perdu dans ses pensées, Lily l'avait soudainement giflé lui reprochant son état de zombie, lui hurlant qu'elle voulait retrouver son James. Puis, devant toute l'école, elle l'avait alors embrassé…un beau et magnifique baiser qui avait adoucit le visage dur et peiné de James.

Cette peine était cependant toujours présente…Il pouvait encore la ressentir… Seul le temps pourrait l'atténuer.

Sirius l'avait attendu. Ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'au dortoir. Peter lui n'était pas là mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire…Moony ne put retenir un bâillement et aussitôt il vit le regard inquiet de Sirius. Ce dernier s'inquiétait toujours de sa santé, de ses fatigues et toutes ses attentions suffisaient à le réconforter. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami, savourant le contact de celui ci près de lui.

-T'es bavard aujourd'hui ; le taquina Rémus.

-Hum…

Il pouvait sentir tout le trouble de son ami et cela le fit soupirer. Il savait que Sirius se posait beaucoup de questions, que comme lui il ressentait certaines choses… Comme lui, il avait envie de plus. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir que Rémus ressentait quelque chose pour lui… Le jeune loup-garou avait l'impression d'avoir une pancarte sur la tête indiquant « J'aime Sirius Black » et qui clignotait intensément dès que leurs regards se croisaient.

Il avait conscience qu'ils étaient tous deux lâches mais c'était plus facile de feindre qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux que d'affronter leurs sentiments. C'était si fort…presque effrayant!

Seulement la fin de l'année annonçait leur entrée dans la guerre qui ravageait le pays et leurs familles. Rémus ne voulait plus se mentir! Il allait faire parler Siri et tout de suite! Lui faire avouer ses sentiments et lui dire les siens ! Ou non encore mieux ! Il allait l'embrasser. Oh oui l'embrasser, le caresser… Il chassa ces pensées en se réprimant.

Arrivés près du tableau de leur salle commune, il l' accula contre un mur pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit.

-Paddy tu…

Une grande respiration suivit d'un petit silence gêné où l'un cherche ses mots et où l'autre espère ne pas devoir affronter ce qui le hante jour et nuit…

- … Je sais qu'il y a des choses qui te tracassent ; reprit Rémus. Je sais que tu te poses des questions, que…

-Rien, tout va bien ! Tu te fais des idées ; le coupa Sirius.

-Ttttt, ne me mens pas… Siri, écoute je…je sais… lui dit-il.

Pas besoin d'en dire plus, ils se comprenaient…

Les yeux du brun se fixèrent à ses perles caramel. Cependant Pad ne prenait pas conscience du sourire de son loup ; seul le fait qu'il sache lui tournait dans la tête.

Rémus avait bien sûr ressenti ses émotions, son désir ! Mais pourtant il le contrôlait, du moins le mieux qu'il pouvait.

Un puissant « Sirius » retentit dans le couloir, les interrompant. Le dit Sirius voulu fiche le camp mais une main le retint fermement.

Le châtain toisa la jeune fille,qu'il connaissait peu, elle faisait partie du groupe de Français en échange scolaire. Elle était sympa mais ce n'était pas le moment! Il lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait d'un ton froid fixant sa cigarette.

Sous le regard de Rémus, elle fit disparaître sa cigarette. Elle demanda un autographe sur la photo (magnifique) qu'elle venait d'acheter au fan club de Sirius.

-Comment tu t'appelles ma belle? lui demanda gentiment le brun, fier comme un paon, en lui adressant un de ces petits sourires.

-Li…Lirius mais heu…tu peux m'appeler Liri ; bafouilla la jeune fille. « Ma belle, il l'avait appelé ma belle! »

Les yeux humides, elle s'en alla serrant sa photo contre elle : c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie! Eloigner de ces deux là, qui la rendait toute guimauve, elle retrouva son état _normal_...Elle allait bien les rendre jalouse les autres qui n'osaient pas! Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son doux visage.

Moony explosa de rire. Devant la mine boudeuse de Siri, il ne put s'arrêter. Il se raccrocha à lui, sa main malicieusement placée sur sa hanche, la tête posée sur son épaule…

Son rire s'estompa petit à petit et il se recula un peu. La foule d'élèves qui passait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il aurait voulu faire là, maintenant, tout de suite ! L'embrasser, se délecter de lui, fondre sous ses mains, brûler sous lui ou en lui, peu lui importait tout ce qu'il voulait c'était l'avoir pour lui… Foutue hormones! Foutue hormones de pleine lune!

-Ha ha ha t'es là Sirius Black! Je t'attendais! lui rappela James qui venait d'arriver

-Nous sommes en train de parler James ; s'impatienta Rémus.

Maintenant qu'il avait commencé à évoquer les sentiments de son Siri, il n'allait pas le lâcher. Une Lily qui arriva les yeux rouges et s'affalant sur son épaules détourna son attention quelques secondes. Secondes suffisantes au brun pour qu'il ne s'enfuit avec James.

-Oh James c'est HORRIBLE!

-Crie pas mon chien ; on a autre chose à faire là!

Le dit chien lui donna une tape sur la tête

- Non mais tu ne sais pas ! Il sait Prongs, il sait, il sait il sait!! Je n'ai plus qu'a partir loin. J'errerai seul au monde…tout seul…comme le pauvre homme que je suis… je traînerais seul…sans amis…je vais m'enfuir...en France peut être… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA JAMES!

- Ben il fallait bien que je te calme et l'eau froide c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour que t'arrête ton misérable petit cinéma! Alors Rémus t'as dit qu'il savait et alors? Ça fait combien de temps que je te dis qu'il est temps que vous ouvriez les yeux!

-Je préfère qu'il ne soit qu'un ami plutôt que de le perdre!

-Mais jamais tu ne le perdras ! Regarde comment il est avec toi! Comment il te mate! Vos regards l'un sur l'autre n'ont rien de chaste! Ça ne te ressemble pas de faire l'autruche…Et puis tu sais que quand Moony veut quelque chose…

Tandis que Sirius ne voulait rien entendre, Rémus demanda à Lily ce qu'elle avait car il ne ressentait pas particulièrement de peine émanant d'elle.

Lily lui dit qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour les révisions qui étaient dans quelques jours, juste après son anniversaire. Elle avait tout oublié de la 5ème partie de métamorphose ; elle n'allait jamais y arriver. Le châtain fit semblant de la croire et se dirigea avec elle à la bibliothèque.

Ce n'était que partie remise ! Il devait lui parler ! Il ne pouvait plus se contenter de cette relation « amicale », on ne désirait pas un ami.

Le reste de la soirée Rémus le passa avec Lily. James et Sirius n'étaient réapparus que lorsqu'il était déjà couché.

Il voulait que Pad désire également cette conversation, il ne voulait pas le forcer…Mais vu qu'il avait apparemment décidé de faire l'autruche, il allait prendre les devants! Enfin c'est ce qu'il allait essayer…

Le lendemain, Sirius n'était plus au dortoir quand il se leva et le brun l'esquiva habilement à midi après le cours de métamorphose. Vint le cours de Sortilège où James assis entre eux, l'empêcha de lui parler.

Il le poursuivit jusqu'aux toilettes où son ami s'enferma. Rémus passa dans celui d'à côté afin de passer par dessus le mur mais alors qu'il montait sur la cuvette, son pied glissa dans l'eau, heureusement propre ; il grogna. Sirius après lui avoir demandé si ça allait parti en le laissant là.

Le jeune brun fut introuvable le reste de l'après midi et cela était d'autant plus facile pour lui vu qu'il avait en sa possession la carte du maraudeur. En fin de soirée, passant près de l'infirmerie, Moony sentit SA présence toute proche. Il avait trouvé refuge à l'infirmerie...

Il s'y dirigea tranquillement mais il devait avouer qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Cependant cela ne pouvait continuer ainsi! Leur amitié n'était de toute façon qu'une façade qu'il comptait bien briser.

Le jeune homme demanda en souriant innocemment à Pomfresh s'il pouvait voir Sirius. Elle le regarda avec affection et lui dit qu'il pouvait aller voir le « malade » quelques minutes.

Il s'assit sur le lit, Pad tourné face au mur feignait le sommeil. Rémus laissa errer ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns, puis lui dit tout bas:

-Je sais que tu ne dors pas…Et je sais que tu m'évites pour ne pas que l'on n'aborde tes…mes… enfin nos sentiments, mais je le veux ! J'ai besoin qu'on en parle!

Un grand silence répondit à ses paroles. Moony ne savait que dire : comment dire ce qu'il éprouvait ? Il ne se voyait pas encore lui dire « Je t'aime». Ni des phrases telles que « Tu es l'étoile de mes nuits, le soleil de mes jours…» « ta mère est une voleuse car elle a volé les deux plus belle étoiles et les a mis dans tes yeux ». Il ne put retenir un rire. C'était ce qu'écrivait auparavant James à Lily. Des termes qu'ils trouvaient très ridicules…

Rémus soupira, agacé. Cette attitude ne ressemblait tellement pas à Sirius…

-Tu ne veux pas parler ok . Je vais te laisser mais avant je veux que tu saches que comme je te l'ai dis, je sais ce que tu ressens et…

Il se leva.

- … Je, enfin…

Puis, il se dandina sur ses pieds

- … Voilà…enfin…je…

- Je sais… Je n'ai pas de sixième sens mais je sais aussi… murmura Sirius, toujours dos à Remus.

Puis il se releva, se mit à genoux sur son lit et ajouta :

- Si un grain de sable voulait dire je t'aime alors je t'offrirai tout le Sahara! Je t'aime comme le soleil aime la lune! Je ne sais pas si ton cœur est un boxeur mais il a mis le mien K.O!

D'autres citations désespérément idiotes de James qui les firent sourire et détendit l'atmosphère. Il retrouvait le Sirius...Son Sirius...

-Je suis désolé pour mon comportement ; reprit Sirius plus calmement. C'était juste plus facile avant que tu ne veuilles en parler mais tu as raison. On ne peut continuer ainsi… Je ne le veux plus.

- J'ai raison, comme toujours ! rétorqua pompeusement Remus.

Sirius lui tira la langue avant de lui donner un coup de coussin que le châtain attrapa pour le jeter plus loin. Il sauta sur son ami pour le chatouiller, s'interrompant avant qu'il n'étouffe. Moony s'allongea contre le brun et nicha sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, l'un contre l'autre jusqu'a ce que Sirius ne l'interpelle.

Relevant la tête, Rémus n'était ainsi qu'à une courte distance des lèvres de Paddy. Plus tentante qu' un bout de chocolat, qu'une plaquette de chocolat... Il leva ses yeux vers son ami, s'approcha de lui, nerveux, se raprocha plus près... Et…

L'infirmière vint malheureusement les interrompre poussant Rémus -qui s'était vite relevé avant qu'elle ne tire le rideau- hors de l'infirmerie.

Sur le chemin qui menait à son dortoir, souriant, il se prit un coin de mur, bouscula quelqu'un, se prit les pieds dans le trou d'un escalier et fini par arriver dans son lit, un bleu sur la tête après s'être cogné contre la porte de la salle de bain.

-Moony, Moooony, MOONY!

Ce dernier se réveilla d'un bond. Il ressentait une présence sur son lit, près de lui. Une fois les yeux décollés et l'esprit connecté, il constata que Sirius était là.

Il n'eut le temps de dire quoi ce soit que le brun lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser sauvagement ! Ses mains le maintenait fermement mais il n'avait aucun envie de partir.

Il sentit Siri se relever pour chasser le drap avec lequel il dormait. Il le regardait toujours surpris de cette venue et alors qu'il allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, le brun reprit ses lèvres et il goûta la saveur de sa bouche doucement sucrée.

Les mains de Paddy remontèrent doucement sur son torse, le caressant doucement, frôlèrent la pointe de ses tétons tendus et caressa délicieusement son cou de sa langue.

Les mains du brun s'infiltrèrent sous son caleçon pour caresser son membre dur ; Rémus serra plus fort Sirius contre lui tout en se mouvant dans sa main. Il avait l'agréable impression que son corps était couvert des mains et de la bouche de Sirius.

Il mordilla légèrement l'épaule de Pad, qui frottait son sexe contre sa cuisse et il glissa ses mains dans le pantalon de son ami pour le lui retirer. Sirius baisa à nouveau ses lèvres doucement avant de se relever pour enlever lui-même son horrible pantalon de pyjama de l'infirmerie. Il s'agenouilla ensuite entre les jambes du châtain pour lui retirer rapidement son caleçon.

Il mordilla l'aine de son loup, traîna sa langue sur ses cuisses. Il souffla sur son sexe, l'effleura du bout des lèvres, pointa sa langue sur le bout de sa vigueur puis la caressa tout du long. Puis, il descendit sa langue afin de plonger plus bas tout en laissant ses doigts jouer sur le sexe de son loup.

Il revint sur la bouche de Moony qui lui imposa un violent baiser. Tournant sans cesse sa langue contre la sienne tout en remuant vigoureusement sous lui, lui griffant le dos et lui pétrissant les fesses.

Le brun pénétra le châtain qui ne ressentit aucune douleur à son grand étonnement. Mais peu importait : Sirius le prenait là et pour l'instant c'était tout ce qui comptait. Paddy se mouvait doucement en lui, leur procurant un plaisir phénoménal. Enfin Rémus aurait bien aimé lui aussi, goûter à Sirius…

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Quelques secondes lui suffirent à le repousser, le retourner et le prendre sauvagement. Le jeune homme ressentait de délicieux frissons parcourir son corps alors que le brun le suppliait d'aller plus vite, plus fort. Il lui disait qu'il était un Dieu et tout un tas de choses plus qu'agréable pour ses oreilles! Il lui prit fermement les hanches et se délecta de voir leurs deux corps unis. Une de ses mains, fillousse, descendit sur le sexe de Siri et le caressa assez violement.

Rémus sentit qu'il allait…oui…là…il sentait…comme Pad qui venait de…

Mais soudainement tout devint flou, les sensations, Sirius... Il se sentit arraché à cette scène. Troublé, il se réveilla en sueur et très frustré…

Il se couvrit le visage de son oreiller mais l'enleva rapidement vérifiant que le sort de silence sur ses rideaux était présent. Il s'imaginait déjà les railleries des ses amis s'ils l'avait entendu gémir… Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, laissant libre court à son envie matinale…

C'était tout de même un beau rêve...Sauf qu'en y repensant il comprenait pourquoi ses baisers étaient si délicieux au beau milieu de la nuit et surtout pourquoi Sirius lui avais dis qu'il était un Dieu…Rémus se trouva très stupide.

A la table du petit déjeuner, il s'étonna que personne ne lui souhaite son anniversaire. Ses amis arrivèrent et s'installèrent près de lui. Il dû faire mine d'être déçu car ses amis ne lui dirent rien mais il devina qu'ils avaient préparé quelque chose…

La matinée passa rapidement lors du cours de Défense contre les forces du mal mais plus que lentement lors du cours de potion avec l'exécrable professeur de potion et les Serpentards.

Après le repas du soir, Rémus sentit l'excitation des garçons à son paroxysme ainsi que celle de quelques autres amis qui se dirigeaient vers leur salle commune.

Il y découvrit la salle décorée de banderoles et un buffet avec bonbons, bières et Whisky disposé sur la gauche. Il entendit ses amis lui souhaiter un « Joyeux Anniversaire ». Sirius apporta un gâteau composé d'une couche de chocolat, une de biscuit croquant et de meringue ; tout cela recouvert de chantilly. Il souffla les bougies, les gens autour de lui, le serrèrent contre eux et l'embrassèrent…

Sirius lui colla un baiser rapide sur la joue gauche puis embrassa sa joue droite, tout près de ses lèvres et il lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux avant de laisser sa place à James qui le serra aussi fort que s'il serrait son oreiller.

Après avoir dégusté le gâteau, assis près de la cheminé éteinte, Rémus ouvrit les paquets de différentes tailles et contenus. Cela allait du classique livre à la magnifique chaîne, offerte par Sirius, en passant par les farces et attrapes et les chocolats.

Tout le monde profita pleinement de la fête. Lundi signifiait le début des épreuves et le week-end serait pour nombre d'entres eux, consacré aux révisions de dernière minute. Certains jouaient à Action ou Vérité, d'autres à la bouteille. De la musique emplissait la pièce dont l'éclairage s'était atténué.

Rémus refusa d'embrasser une fille folle, collante et bourrée, qui le matait sans cesse et le vénérait. Il trouva Sirius assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre dans le fond de la salle en train de contempler la nuit, de gros nuages près à éclater masquer les étoiles et la lune. Une de ses jambes pendait du coté de la salle, l'autre était relevée, appuyée contre le mur de pierre dehors.

Il resta un moment à côté de lui sans oser troubler ses pensées. Sirius finit par se tourner vers lui, il lui sourit, tendit sa main vers celle de son loup et la lui caressa doucement.

Depuis hier soir dans l'infirmerie où ils s'étaient enfin avoués à demi mot leurs sentiments et où ils avaient failli s'embrasser, ils ne se s'étaient que peu parlé. Et n'avait pas évoqué ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Sirius sentant le moment propice à une explication se lança :

-Je savais au fond de moi que tu savais, que tu le ressentais. Et je savais aussi ce que tu ressentais...Je feignais de ne pas le voir, James en devenait fou!

-Moi c'est Lily que je rendais folle... C'est grâce à elle surtout que je me suis décidé... Mais...ça va? Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir un peu forcé? Tu sais avec la pleine lune qui approche...

Le brun lui lança un regard signifiant clairement "mais oui la pleine lune...(1)". Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui susurra :

-Non, au contraire! Dès que l'on sera seuls, je vais pouvoir enfin te faire tout ce que je rêve de te faire!

Le souffle chaud de Sirius lui caressait l'oreille, il recula, _essayant_ de ne pas paraître troubler par ses paroles.

-J'ai l'impression malgré tout qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasses... Insista le jeune loup.

Sirius se détourna puis soupira,

-J'ai… j'ai peur Moony...

-Peur? S'étonna le châtain. Sirius exprimait rarement ses peurs.

-Peur une fois dehors, peur de ce qui nous attend… Je ne me sens pas près pour affronter tout ce qu'il y a dehors… et je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre…de te perdre…

Il ne répondit pas mais s'avança plus près du brun pour poser sa tête contre l'épaule de ce dernier. Il pensait à ce que venait de lui dire Siri. Même si tout ce qu'il venait d'énoncer était vrai, Rémus ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder espoir…

L'espoir que tout s'arrangerait, que ce mage noir serait détruit, qu'il connaîtrait le plaisir de pouvoir sortir sans crainte dans les bars le samedi soir, faire la fête, passer le dimanche à voler. Ou à la mer en compagnie de ses amis sur les plages chaudes du Sud de l'Espagne, où ils pourraient se détendre, rire, ne rien faire… Vivre...Tout simplement vivre...

Il se serra plus fortement contre Sirius durant quelques secondes

-Gardes espoir Paddy... le pria Rémus

Sirius lui répondit par un sourire, un vrai sourire, ceux qu'il n'adressait qu'à peu de personnes.

-Et personne ne nous sépara...jamais! Rajouta t-il

Moony savait que ce qu'il venait de dire était incertain...serait un peu immature pour certain... Mais il voulait y croire et ne voulait plus penser à tout ça, du moins ce soir...

Une envie, un besoin de souder toutes ces paroles par un acte, un acte qui scellerait, réellement, leurs aveux le démangeait. Il se pencha et vola les lèvres de Sirius rapidement (bien trop rapidement) avant de se retourner pour vérifier que personne ne les avait vu.

Le brun surpris et ne s'attendant pas à ça ne fit rien durant quelques secondes puis se mit à bouder ! Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait imaginé leur premier baiser! Il voulait plus qu'un simple baiser! Il méritait plus que ça!

Rémus parti rejoindre les autres près de la cheminée avant que Siri ne lui saute dessus. Niveau homosexualité, les opinions des sorciers n'avaient pas beaucoup évolué, cela restait considéré par de nombreuses personnes comme sale et anormal.

Le brun se décida à rejoindre les autres. Il n'avait pas eu son vrai baiser mais il le voulait et il l'aurait! Il feignit d'être saoul, titubant et riant comme un dément, embrassa une fille rapidement puis une autre, juste des petits baisers, « baiser de bébé » comme il les nommait et cela sous le regard jaloux de Rémus.

Il se mit devant le grand parieur des Serdaigle, présent pour la fête et lui paria dix gallions qu'il embrasserait un homme, l'autre accepta. Un peu éméché certainement car quand Sirius pariait, il gagnait!

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva assis à cheval sur les jambes du châtain, ses lèvres effleurant et jouant avec celle de Rémus. Il le sentait devenir dur sous lui et fit de très légers mouvements. Il pénétra la bouche de son compagnon rapidement mais caressa sa langue lentement, savourant son contact. Moony finit par le repousser les joues rouges.

Sous les rires des autres, Sirius fit mine de s'endormir sur lui pour ne pas avoir à se lever, un peu trop tendu. Rémus fit mine d'être ennuyé mais dans ses yeux brûlait une flamme étincelante…

* * *

1) Et la marmotte elle met des petits Moony en chocolat dans le papier d'alu! Baka je sais...XD

Heu hum j'ai rajouté des petites choses...hier...ce matin et si j'ai fais des fautes...DESOLE! J'ai toujours étais une bip en Français! Je me taperai la tête comme Harry...

Merci d'avoir lu!! Gros bizous à qui en veut!

Chp 2... grace à Lwel-chan ; )

Liri juste un bizous en passant! Puis à tous les autres membres du fofo!

Moon


	2. mini suite

Mini Pitite suite!

**Disclamers, Le monde et les persos appartiennent à **

**Rating :** M

Liri, en espérant que si ça te plaisait et bien que ça te plaira encore à la fin...kissous

Et merci à ma très chère Lwella pour tout ce qu'elle fait...Sais tu que tu es fabuleuse?Grâce à toi mes petits machins sont beaucoup plus mieux! (voui très français!)

* * *

La soirée se termina ainsi : Paddy accroché à Moony. Ce dernier suivait les conversations en se retenant d'étreindre le brun, de lui caresser le dos, de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux…

Peu de personnes avaient compris la signification de ce baiser si ce n'est James et Lily ainsi qu'Alice et Frank.

Certains souriaient en voyant Sirius enlacé ainsi Rémus : des filles gloussaient, d'autres étaient jalouses et d'autres trop ivres ne remarquaient rien.

Un peu plus tard, le châtain se réveilla dans le fauteuil, il devait être tard ou très tôt... Il secoua son ami la salle était vide ou presque… Deux cinquièmes années s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre et le jeune loup-garou les trouva attendrissants.

Sirius avait fini par s'endormir contre ce corps chaleureux et confortable. Il remua un peu, releva sa tête de la poitrine de Rémus et finit par ouvrir les yeux pour sombrer dans un doux regard...Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer!

Il regarda ensuite autour de lui. Le châtain lui fit un signe de tête et le brun vit les deux autres personnes restantes, un peu plus loin sur des fauteuils. Étant seuls, Siri se permit d'effleurer les lèvres de son Moony avant de se pelotonner à nouveau contre lui.

Rémus souleva Pad, qui ne voulait le lâcher et le porta dans les escaliers, ses mains tenant maladroitement les fesses de Sirius, les bras de ce dernier noués dans son cou. Il sentit des lèvres douces effleurer lentement son cou et il frissonna lorsqu'une langue remonta jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille.

Il plaqua Sirius contre la porte de leur dortoir et le brun dénoua ses jambes, les reposant au sol. Moony saisit brusquement et avec rage les lèvres de Pad, les embrassa avec violence, ses doigts agrippant durement les cheveux noirs.

Reprenant son souffle, Sirius se recula, surpris de tant de passion et sourit bêtement . Rémus se sentit ses joues chauffées sous le regard de son amant.

-Désolé, c'est juste que quand tu m'as embrassé mon lobe, ça m'a… rendu fou… lui avoua t-il.

-Oui et c'est à cause de la lune aussi...le taquina Siri. J'adore quand tu perds le contrôle. Encore, recommence!

Moony suça alors la lèvre inférieure du brun, puis glissa sur l'autre. Il lécha ses deux petits bouts roses et charnus avant de pénétrer lentement cette bouche. Il glissa sa langue, un peu timidement, autour de celle de Sirius

Doucement, après un dernier effleurement, Rémus se recula, posa son front sur celui du brun et murmura :

-J'ai du mal à y croire…

Sirius remonta ses mains, enserra sa taille, l'embrassa sur la joue avant de le serrer fermement contre lui

-Moi aussi ; lui souffla-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent et Paddy savoura une dernière fois ses lèvres, le regarda puis saisit sa main. Sirius ouvrit la porte, l'entraîna dans son lit. Comme toujours les mots étaient inutiles, ils se comprenaient...

Les ronflements dans la chambre résonnaient alors que derrière les rideaux silencieux d'un lit deux hommes se déshabillaient, l'un gauchement et timidement ; l'autre sûr de lui (du moins en apparence)… S'évitant ainsi du regard juste qu'a ce qu'ils soient nus…

Les mains de Sirius caressèrent doucement les joues douces de Rémus. Ainsi collés l'un contre l'autre dans le petit lit, leurs corps se touchaient presque. Ils se fixèrent, conscients que les choses ne seraient plus pareils après cette nuit... Ils désiraient autant qu'ils appréhendaient ce qui aller se passer...

Sirius embrassa furtivement son amant et le mena sous lui. Rémus eu l'impression qu'un incendit avait élu domicile sur ses joues. Son corps s'enflamma à son tour, le brun ondulait doucement sur lui sans cesser ses doux baisers. Anxieusement au début, ils laissèrent leurs mains et leurs langues succomber petit à petit à leur envie.

Vint un moment où il y eu de l'hésitation mais la passion pris le pas dessus.

Et s'en suivit une de ces première fois, pas parfaite mais qui restera graver dans les plus beaux souvenirs.

Ses doigts desserrèrent les draps alors que Sirius se lovait contre lui. Le châtain rouvrit les yeux, le monde lui semblait flou. Il serra Sirius contre lui riant presque. Le brun le regarda une question dans les yeux…

-C'était whaou ! Fabuleux!S'exclama le châtain.

-Normal, avec moi, ça ne peut être que magnifique!Se défendit Sirius.

Mais il reprit plus sérieusement :

-C'était magique…

-Je veux…encore… Exigea le châtain.

-Heu…là? Le questionna Sirius. Fatigué...

-Non idiot! pouffa Rémus.

Il embrassa le bout du nez de Sirius qui boudait.

-Non…tous les jours, toujours…marmonna t-il.

Sirius sourit, la gorge serrée. L'émotion le submergeait un peu après cet acte et il finit seulement par dire, choisissant l'humour :

-On verra, je ne sais pas…toujours...

Et il tira la langue avant de s'allonger sur le dos, poussant un peu Rémus.

Sirius pouvait toujours essayait de prétendre ne pas vouloir…Moony savait qu'il l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait…

Il se pencha, claqua ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un beau « smack » et allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire qu'il ne pouvait lui mentir mais le brun ouvrit les yeux et le devança.

-Je sais ce que tu va dire…Il souffla sur les mèches châtains. Tu sais…que…je t'aime…

Rémus sourit amusé et acquiesça. Puis lui indiqua que cependant il n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait embrassé des filles et qu'il comptait bien le punir dès le lendemain! Taquin, Sirius ne fit que se frotter contre lui...

-Et toi?

-Moi quoi?

-Tu sais de quoi je parle. Sirius le fixa, attendit les mots qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

-I love you too ; le rassura Rémus

Il implora un dernier baiser avant de dormir, baiser qui lui fut volontiers accordé .

Ils finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre. Rémus interrompit le sort de silence qui les entouraient et le bruit de la pluie les accompagna dans les bras de Morphée. Peu leur importait ce qui les attendait demain ; ils profiteraient l'un de l'autre autant qu'ils le pourraient...

Au petit matin, James fut heureux, soulagé de voir enfin qu'un seul lit avait les rideaux fermés, il sourit devant le tas d'habits au pied de ce lit. Il dirigea vers eux, réfléchissant à la manière dont il allait les réveillé...

**FIN!**

* * *

Heu là aussi j'ai rajouté quelques petits trucs lol (en écoutant Linkin Park : ) ) donc au cas où Désolé mais j'ai fais attention donc normalement c'est bon!

Merci d'avoir lu!

Liri pleins de Gros bisous!

Moon

PS : Je ne le dis pas dans la fic mais ils se protègent par des sorts...

N'oubliez pas : **Sortez couvert !** ; )


End file.
